Coconut Cannon
(deflects coconuts) (force field blocks both splash damage and explosion) }} Coconut Cannon is the fifth plant obtained in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player can tap on the Coconut Cannon to fire a coconut in a straight line. Upon impact with a zombie, the coconut will explode, dealing 900 damage per shot to the initial target as well as 300 damage per shot to all enemies in a 3x3 area around it, followed by a 15-second reload during which he cannot fire at all. Origins Coconut Cannon is based on the seed of the Cocos nucifera tree, more commonly known as the coconut tree. Its design also draws influence from cannons. Almanac entry Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Coconut Cannon will release a gigantic coconut, pushing all zombies to the rightmost edge of the screen and dealing 1200 damage per shot to all of them in a 3x3 area at the end. This will reset the reload delay to 15 seconds. Plant food can be used when the cannon's reloading, and will function normally. The coconut travels slower the more targets pushed. Obstacles such as Tombstones cannot be pushed by the gigantic coconut. If such a structure is encountered by the gigantic coconut, it will immediately explode and deal damage in a 3x3 area, though in some cases, it may be bugged and destroy or go through these obstacles. Dr. Zomboss will also cause it to explode early if he bumps into it. Arma-mint effect When boosted by Arma-mint, Coconut Cannon does an additional 1200 DPS with his cannonball, and his reload time is reduced to two seconds. He will not receive any extra splash damage when boosted. Level upgrade Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online Costumed Coconut Cannon now shoots a bullet that stuns zombies in a 5x1 area when it explodes. Strategies Coconut Cannon's main asset is his high splash damage capability - thanks to this, Coconut Cannon can be used to take down large groups of zombies with ease, especially in Endless Zone levels where enough Coconut Cannons can be purchased to allow the player to have a constant source of firepower. However, this is balanced by a massive 400 sun cost and cooldown time between shots, which makes Coconut Cannon less practical in normal levels. Coconut Cannon can also be outclassed by Strawburst later on, which can deal an even more impressive amount of splash damage, although Strawburst also requires tons of time in order to have a higher capability of dealing heavy damage and is a premium plant, which means real money is needed to obtain it. Using plant food when he's ready to fire is not recommended because it wastes a shot that can be used elsewhere and plant food is usable anytime. Coconut Cannon is particularly useful when planted on minecarts in Wild West, as the player can relocate him to fire on lanes with concentrated numbers of zombies, instead of having to plant multiple Coconut Cannons. His Plant Food ability can also be used to push zombies back to prevent a single lane from being overrun. But as mentioned earlier, tombstones can block the gigantic coconut, protecting zombies behind. This makes his Plant Food ability less ideal for Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages. However, the presence of tombstones can be an advantage for his Plant Food ability, if zombies in the adjacent lanes are massed around the tombstone. Avoid using Coconut Cannon against the following zombies: Tomb Raiser Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie, Troglobite, Weasel Hoarder, and Excavator Zombie. Tomb Raiser Zombies and Troglobite can summon obstacles in his path requiring Coconut Cannon to take up to three hits to get rid of these zombies. This can get even worse when these zombies appear in large numbers as they can occupy almost an entire path. Chicken Wrangler Zombies and Weasel Hoarder will release their chickens or ice weasels instantly and Coconut Cannons can only kill small numbers at a time (unless fed with plant food). Shield Zombie's force field will block both the splash damage and the initial explosion from the coconut. Their force field will also shield other zombies rendering him useless. Exceptions include if Shield Zombie is stunned by E.M.Peach or stalled by stalling effects. Jester Zombie will not only throw back the coconut, taking no damage, but the damage from the coconut is enough to insta-kill any plant other than most defensive plants, although the mega coconut from the Plant Food ability cannot be reflected by Jester Zombie. Excavator Zombies will completely negate the cannonballs effect if hit directly, potentially leaving the player in a bad situation. However, the excavator cannot block the mega coconut bomb effect either and can die of splash damage if not directly hit. Coconut Cannon should also not be used in most Last Stand levels, as his high cost of 400 sun will quickly drain out the player's limited supply of sun. Also, the player can not usually win a Last Stand level with just Coconut Cannons, as there are usually a giant horde of zombies and the Coconut Cannons' rather long cooldown time will prove him almost useless. However, Coconut Cannon are very useful in Wild West - Day 6 and Wild West - Day 18, as the minecart and rails in the back means the player will only have to plant one Coconut Cannon and he can be redeployed whenever he's needed. Coconut Cannon is a great plant in emergency situations, as firing them and shoveling them up right afterwards, assuming all the normal shovel refund upgrades are obtained, only cost the player 200 sun, or 100 if they bought the one offered in the store. This method gives Coconut Cannon great potential against large groups of strong zombies, such as Knight Zombies. Taking down an Imp Cannon in Pirate Seas with a Coconut Cannon will net the player the Broadside achievement. This tactic is difficult to execute, as there is rarely a clear line of sight for Coconut Cannon to fire due to the other zombies advancing, especially the Imp Pirate Zombies being constantly fired from the Imp Cannon, but it can be rewarding if done successfully, as it prevents a rain of Imps. Using plant food can be a good idea, as the mega coconut can push back all zombies in the way, and blowing up anything caught at the end. Also, in some levels, it's very easy to clear all other zombies, therefore making a shot possible. (Using Blover to blow away all the flying zombies on a plankless lane before you make the shot) It's advised to also bring plants like Lightning Reed in either levels with Chicken Wrangler Zombies or Weasel Hoarders to deal with Zombie Chickens/Ice Weasels. Ice Weasels have 8x times health compared to Zombie Chickens, which may making them harder to kill with Lightning Reeds, but easy for Snapdragon. Snapdragon is in fact a fantastic plant to bring with him because he can cover many lanes and elliminate multiple weaker targets when in groups, and is relatively cheap. Wild West - Day 20 Coconut Cannon is given in the eighth wave of Wild West - Day 20, a Not OK Corral level, if two or more plants were lost beforehand and is required to deal with the massive number of zombies in the later portion of the level, particularly the Buckethead Zombies. However, if no plant was lost, there is a chance that he will be replaced by a Repeater, which will make completing the level much more difficult. Thus, it is strongly advised that the player resets the level if they did not get the Coconut Cannon. Related achievement Gallery Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *This is the first plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is activated by touch. The second was Magnifying Grass, then Banana Launcher, followed by Strawburst, Jack O' Lantern, Missile Toe, and lastly, Holly Barrier. (The Cob Cannon is a Chinese version exclusive plant). **He is also one of the tap-to-launch plants in the list that can be planted on minecarts, followed by Magnifying Grass and Strawburst. *When watered in the Zen Garden, his fuse will be extinguished. The same happens to Torchwood, Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, Lava Guava and Jack O' Lantern with their flames. *If an Imp Cannon is destroyed by him, the player will get the Broadside achievement. **Firing at an Imp Cannon with a Coconut Cannon refers to fighting fire with fire. *His Almanac entry says he is old. This can neither be confirmed nor denied, since plants can age, although not like humans and animals. **The Almanac also mentions about a coconut fact, being hairy on the outside, and waxy on the inside. *He acts as Magnifying Grass's upgrade in Beghouled Blitz Step 3. Specific to the Chinese version *The bullet that he shoots for his costumed Plant Food ability looks very similar to the Banzai Bill from the Super Mario series. *If one manages to use Sunflower Singer's Plant Food ability, he will somehow recharge again, even when the player did not use him at all. See also *Broadside *Tallnut Cannon *Cannons Away *Imp Cannon de:Kokosnusskanone es:Cococañon fr:Coco-canon ru:Кокосовая пушка pl:Coconut Cannon Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces